Free
by Thatfaceonthatoneperson
Summary: Free, is something she hasn't been since she was eight, and that was 422 years ago. But today someone changes all that. Reviews are nice, they help me decide weather something's worth continuing.
1. Chapter 1

So this is kinda a experimental story.

I don't own teen titans or Rapuzel. I'm not getting any money for this its just something.

I decided to write to pass the time if its good ill continue to the next chapter.

**Please keep it in mind that. I am using an I phone to write all of this.**

**Chapter one,**

**Remember the story of Repunzel?**

**Remember how her golden hair had the power to heal and keep people forever young... What if no one ever saved her?**

**What if I told you you're cute little fairy tale, was a lie?**

**And that she's still sitting there in her prison, how do I know this well. I'm kinda her. -.- or well I'm the inspiration my real name isn't even Repunzel though (it's jade), and while obviously. I had a visiter a long time ago an author. Who while thought my plight was a wonderful plot for a fairy tale, NEVER helped save me. That bastard was supposed to help figure out a way for me to get out. I let him in on how and why. I was stuck up here and he just ran away after. I told him about being kidnapped at eight by a woman who realized. I had the power to keep her young forever and before you ask.**

**No, I couldn't just leave she's kinda a magical sub human of the evil sort. **

**That happens to have a good flair for making prisons. **

**But anyway. I have magic have ever since. I was a baby. I'm told a drop of sun landed on me one day and that's how this situation. Happened with the magic. **

**It's been 422 years in this forest, in a completely iron house, with magical bars, stuck with a possessive kidnapper, who's name really is Gothel. (More like got hell.) but anyway 422 years no rescues, nothing. I can control light, and rain, heal people,reverse there ages, levitate things, that kinda stuff. I can't however get threw a window without being knocked back by an invisible force. I've tried everything! **

**After about fifty years. I gave up throwing fits and smashing everything Gothel brought me. I figured out that even with all my fighting, screaming, strange light displays in the sky, and generally load noise making... No one is coming. I'd given up hope till today. **

**Cause today something literally managed to crash threw the wall of my prison while. I was singing. **

**Third pov**

**Beast boy was on a flight in a part of private forest property, it had been such a long day for the Titan that he hadn't noticed the no trespassing signs or anything as he flew by enjoying being a hawk before he turned into a sea gal, then dropping down and landing on the ground to become a cheetah running across the forest floor there was something soothing about his little runs he sometimes did in random different directions still not paying attention he switched into a wolf enjoying turning into as many creatures as he wanted till he heard an odd noise, it sounded like a girl singing.**

**(What's a girl doing this far in the forest?) beast boy wondered and followed the sound betting it was a woman who'd gone hiking alone and gotten lost, trying to soothe her nerves with the sad melody coming from her song, Beast boy decided to follow the sound running till he came across the source of the sound. **

**A large metal box like a storage crate only with windows, and a door, all with bars like some prison. **

**There was some light coming from the inside as well as that voice, he shifted into his human form curious as to who was inside, but not wanting to scare her with a random green wolf hanging about her metal crate leering in. **

**As he looked in he took in quite a sad scene in a chair sat a female who looked to be about 18, with blonde hair and green eyes her face was a beautiful heart shape she was in a dress that quite literally looked like it would fall apart if it got a wash even one more time and it hung on a frame that looked very malnourished, and the look on her face held no happiness. she was of course unaware that there was someone watching her from her window.**

**Deciding she'd obviously had been stuck there for a long time with very little food. How long it was hard to say he decided to rescue first ask questions later confidant that if she was evil he could handle getting her contained again at first he tried to just get threw the window getting zapped hard enough to fall back a bit.**

**He found that to be a bad option. The girl didn't notice or acknowledge his attempt at the window. **

**He looked at the door. (It's never that easy.) so he did what he knew he was good at and walked to the side of the box opposite from the corner the girl was taking up, shifted to a rhino and charged the box, to Beast boys surprise it worked very well opening the thing like can opener, and finally getting the long haired blondes attention as he shifted back to a human form.**

**"Hi, I assumed you needed rescuing. I'm changeling. " Beast boy told her in typical trying to make it a joke Beast boy fashion using the new name he had chosen a few years ago.**

**Jades pov.**

**"Hi, I assume you needed rescuing. I'm changeling." The green boy who was a rhino originally told me...**

**I didn't know what to do so. Just stood there, staring. (I'm... Rescued?) I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I could go outside now?**

**This... Changeling has saved me.**

**I examined the guy in front of me, forest green eyes, dark green hair green skin, an uncomfortable look about him. (That's probably cause I haven't said a word yet and am staring pretty hard at him and the open hole.) THE HOLE. OH. THANK. GOODNESS! **

**I couldn't help it tears filled my eyes and I walked towards the hole he had mad and the boy who backed up. **

**Obviously confused at my actions and Expressions. **

**I broke down the minute. I touched the real earth not the cold metal floor of my prison EARTH, GRASS! **

**I was so happy to be touching real ground. After 422 years this was the best, tears of happiness just fell. I felt like Glowing. so I did lighting up the area all around me and this changeling fellow.**

**"Whoa so you glow huh?" He said I realized. I'd still not said a word to him Poor guy.**

**"Uh, yes" I started then realizing something Gothel would be back probably soon. "listen, thank you so very much for finally freeing me, but we must go or else she'll catch me again!" I am not about to be put back in my prison now that I'm out. I grabbed his arm and started to run. **

**"Do you know the way out?" Panic set in while. I ran realizing that after 422 years. I knew nothing of we're. I Was heading.**

**"Uh, yeah Ill have us out, just jump on." Shortly after changeling turned into a green horse and I jumped on, riding being better then running since. I already was hurting from doing so being stuck in a metal box kind of makes it hard to get exercise. **

**It seemed like forever running threw the trees so many trees, Gothel really had a good hiding spot for me. No wonder no one had come to let me out. I must have fell asleep at some point. I awoke from what I hope was a small ish nap it was night out and there were no trees anywhere and ahead of us there was an entire kingdom full of lights with the tallest buildings. I have ever seen it was the most magical sight.**

**"What is this kingdom?" changeling looked at me as if I was a little addled when I asked as I let myself down. **

**"Uh, well I don't know anything about a kingdom but what your looking at is jump city." He said after shifting back into green human form. **

**"Jump city" I said mesmerizing the name as we walked into the outskirts of it amazed. "It's so clean and beautiful, how do you get it to glow so? It's as if you used a thousand candles in one room."**

**"Uh, lightbulbs?" He answered.**

**BB pov.**

**"Uh, light bulbs" I replied to this strange girl who's hair was emulating the brightness of one of the bulbs. I was talking of right now. (Who doesn't know what a light bulb is?) I decided now would be the time to ask questions being we were now in the safety of jump city and the rest of my friends/team. **

**"Were are you're family from? Is there a way to get a hold of them?"**

**The glow from her hair stopped.**

**"They passed" she replied.**

**okay, BB bad subject to start off with.**

**"So how'd you end up in that box?" This is what the real thing. I wanted to know was.**

**"I was kidnapped when. I was eight" and then she started to tell me everything that had happened. **

**"So this. Gothel kidnapped you when you were eight cause when you sing you're hair will reverse aging long as someone's touching it and you've been in prisoned for 422 years?" I couldn't believe my ears. "What else can you do?"**

**"Well, I figured out how to levitate stuff, and I can manipulate light and make it change color. I can also heal people the same way as I reverse there aging long as my hairs touching the wound."**

**"Well since you're not evil, and I haven't had this situation before, wanna come meet my friends. I'm pretty sure they'll be better at figuring out what to do then. I will." **

**She nodded but looked a bit concerned, as she followed me home to the tower. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Jades pov.**

**Inside the tower changeling had lead me to was beautiful, there was so much. I'd never seen before and I couldn't comprehend all of it the world had changed so much since. I was last free this change was amazing candles and lamps which used to be essential for light were gone replaced by these light bulbs as changeling called them.**

**There's was this metal box which apparently takes you up to whatever floor you want just by standing in it and pressing a button. I of corse wasn't keen about getting into it at first but after the first minute I calmed down when the doors opened on the other side to reveal a room with a circular table there was a metal armored human sitting at it on something later explained to me to be a couch. **

**But what really had me flustered was the picture frame with the moving picture in it.**

**"Changeling how do you make you're pictures move!?" I asked he looked at me and busted out laughing catching the attention of the man in armor who turned to me and his friend to see who had asked what was probably a dumb question to anyone who hadn't Been in a box for 422 years. **

**"Uh, changeling who's you're friend?"**

**Armored guy asked concern laced his voice. **

**"Her names Jade, I found her stuck in a metal box in the woods." Changeling replied, before turning to me. "Jade this is my friend cyborg."**

**"You have lovely armor cyborg" I commentated dipping my head as a oned great a knight which is what he must be. Cyborg just looked at me and raised a eyebrow.**

**"Uh, thanks?" Before turning to changeling and asking him what was going on.**

**"Give her a break she's been in a box for 422 years man. she don't know know the new world." the green man defended me. **

**"Well we better get every one out here and talk about this. Ill call em out." He said pressing a button on the round table making it sink. I hope that's what that button was supposed to do. Shortly after he left to come back with three others of changelings friend.**

**So arguments, chewing out, (apparently its bad to bring someone random to the tower.) explanation retelling of my tale, and introductions later. **

**It was voted that. I stay till. I got used to the new world, and everyone retired for the night. Raven brought me blankets. but I couldn't sleep.**

**"Hello, Raven may I request the pleasure of your company? I don't believe. I can sleep yet."**

**Raven turned around. "I guess" she sat besides me.**

**"So how dose this moving picture box work?" And then we stayed talking me trying to get as much info about the present as possible till I passed out. **

**Beast boys pov. **

**(Wow yesterday was crazy.) I sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. And walking threw the living room halfway to check on my new friend, halfway cause my breakfast was in the kitchen on the other side of the tower and it was quicker to walk threw the living room. the blankets were neatly folded at the end of the couch and there was no Jade sitting there, there was cyborg and robin watching the tv However.**

**"Where's Jade?" They turned to give me an answer to my question.**

**"Star fire took her to the mall this morning, to buy her some clothes. She dragged Raven with them, said something about wanting more explanations of this time." Cyborg continued. "I think her and Raven bonded at some point last night, she's been strapped to her side since this morning."**

**"Huh, wonder how that happened?" I questioned.**

**"Well my bet is she's not to loud and Jades been around nothing but silence for years and years so she feels safe next to someone as quite as her, and they talked all night so ravens the first one of us she's bonded with, they were even meditating side by side this morning after raven explained how to." Robin put in. **

**"Well, hope she dose okay at the mall then." I replied wondering what she'd chose for modern clothing.**

hey, I know chapter twos short. but I wanted too leave it there next chapter, Jade tackles the mall!

And, there may or may not be a fight for the titans started up while there.

Next chapter could be a day or two though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Third person pov.**

**Jade was semi enjoying her trip to the mall. In her mind this place was magical , and she asked star and raven about absolutely everything on the way threw. **

**The store what caught her eye the most weirdly enough, much to starfires disappointment, was a hot topic they still all went in with jade commenting the entire time on how odd the clothing here was compared to everywhere else in the mall.**

**She found a black and green corset she liked in the store and asked about being able to purchase it. it seemed jades favorite color ironically was green, it seemed she had a thing about keeping her ankles covered saying it wasn't proper for them to be seen, she also found a pair of gloves without fingers in them that while she admitted she liked the style asked what the point was.**

**Finally they left the gothic store. **

**And went to the shoe store were they tried on shoe after shoe she liked none of them till they finally tried a pair of simple green high top converse these she fell in love with immediately. **

**Finally in one of stars favorite stores they found an all black pair of shorts that weren't too tight or too short still coming above the knee by about two inches. **

**After they were done finding her new clothes she saw one thing she became in tranced with. **

**"Star, Raven?" She called looking at the jade beads on the bands. **

**Starfire was the one to answer.**

**"Yes, friend Jade?"**

**"What are these?" She questioned still staring at the bands.**

**"Those are the ties for the hair, would you like one?" Jade nodded asking about the green one she'd been looking at as soon as it had been purchased she took it out of its packaging and pulled all her hair to one side of her head placing it in a low side pony it blanketed down to her waist on one side, and letting her bangs frame her face face just so.**

**" Starfire, Raven may we go please? I have this oddest feeling of being watched which. I can't seem to leave behind." Jade shivered. **

**Little did Jade know she was being watched, waiting to catch Jade alone was Gothel she knew shed never be able to catch her when she was next to two titans. So for now she'd decided she'd just hide in the crowd till the perfect time if it wasn't soon though she'd have to make it soon if she didn't hold that beautiful glowing golden hair while singing her song within seven days she feared the worst would happen to her and she'd be no more so she followed them all the way to the titans tower waiting for her to come out again. **

**Beast boys pov**

**I turned around as I herd the ding of the elevator go off, curious at what Jade would look like now that she had real clothes. I did not expect this mix of old and new style that was unique just to her, step out of the elevator. Her hair was off in a side pony with bangs that framed her face just perfectly enough to accentuate all the beauty there and**

**She wore a short sleeved light green shirt with a black corset over the top of it the neck line was not low enough to show anything cleavage wise.**

**Lower down She had on black jean shorts with only a few faded areas here and there that went down to two inches above her knee's, her feet were covered by a pair of green high top converse, and a pair of finger less gloves with bright green stitching going up about half way to her elbow, she had no makeup on and it all just suited her. **

**"That mall was simply wonderful" Jade said as she walked to to the couch her hair glowing everyone by now had figured out when Jade was happy, amazed or excited her odd power showed itself. (It wasn't that hard to figure out) "I still feel odd in this new fashion however. I do like it, it's easier to move in." She took a seat on the couch next to Raven. **

**Who'd opened a book. Then I had an idea.**

**"Hey, jade wanna play with the moving picture box?" It couldn't hurt to ask. I'd start her off with something easy to teach her, like Minecraft or a puzzle game.**

**Her eyes grew wide. "One can do that?" Her amazement being evident.**

**"Yeah, we call it playing video games here. Ill show you." I said handing her a controller and starting everything up. **

**3 hours later! **

**"This is amazing! I love this." Jade practically squealed, it turned out she was a quick learner and was already pretty good now, she'd became great Minecraft in the easy mode so I switched it to survival to see how she'd do now. **

**What happened next stunned everyone in the room.**

**A creeper came up and exploded, killing Jades character making her angry and then my console made a popping noise and started smoking from her controller down to the system. Jade dropped the controller like it had bitten her.**

**She looked confused, then concerned, then worried.**

**"It's not supposed to do that is it?"**

**"No" was the answer from all five of the titans in the room. **

**Immediately cyborg was trying to figure out what happened to the console.**

**"It came from a huge power surge." He in formed everyone. **

**"So my consoles fried." I groaned "grate time for bad wiring."**

**"This electric surge came form the controller with enough electricity to form a small bolt of lightning." He said looking to Jade who stared at her hands she stuttered a bit.**

**"D Did I do that?" **

**Jades pov. **

**"D did I do that?" I asked my hands had felt very tingly the minute. I got angry. but I'd never managed anything like that before. **

**This was, well I don't have a word for it. "Could I try again?" My friends around the room turned to look at me. Cyborg was the first to speak.**

**"I'd like to run some tests to see what your capable of if you really think you can make that happen twice, come with me?" I followed him out the door.**

**Cyborgs pov.**

**I had jade hooked up to all kinds of equipment for hours as we tried to figure out how she'd fried BBs console. **

**Eventually we found a good way to trigger her new found power. **

**(Thoughts of her captor Gothel.)**

**it's not strange she never knew of this power before, she'd never been around anything electric till about two days ago and it looked like she needed to be holding on to something electric to pull it into herself. **

**In a way Jade worked like one giant rechargeable battery this was fascinating. **

**"Okay Jade, I want to check one more thing. I want you to concentrate on that target. I've set on the far side of the testing room and try and fire out one bolt of lightning. " the target I was talking about was a metal sign hanging from rubber coated wires. **

**I watched and waited as jade concentrated on the target and put out her hands then just like that lighting shot out and hit her target her eyes went wide.**

**"I did it!" Her smile broadened across her face as her hair glowed. **

**"boyah!" (she sure did.) I thought as my scanners went off the charts that would have fried any normal living person. I set my equipment back up for another energy scan as. I let jade go over to a wall plug in to soak up more juice.**

**"Okay, now this time we are going to try and use a little less energy when you hit the target. " I said having everything**

**ready.**

**1111111111111111111111111111111**

**I wanted to make another short chapter today so that's just what. I did.**

**thank you to my first reviewer for the review . I don't speak Spanish though so. I sadly have no idea what you said, I assume it was good things though cuase you favorited and followed my fanfiction.**

**I will put out another chapter later today or sometime in the next two. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
